


Inferiority Complex

by UkesBeTriumphant



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Out of Character Older! Sawada Tsunayoshii
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkesBeTriumphant/pseuds/UkesBeTriumphant
Summary: Tsuna and his family grow more as each year comes, and Tsuna loves this because he is also growing in more ways then he imagined. But sometimes the good things only last for a few good moments.[Disclaimer, don't take this seriously!]





	Inferiority Complex

Tsuna and his family grow more as each year comes and goes, and Tsuna loves this because he is also growing in more ways then he imagined. But sometimes the good things only last for a few good moments.

"Tenth, I think you are as tall as you will get," Gokudera told Tsuna, he then sighed once he finished measuring him.

"No! I'm still growing! I'm only 24! I have a few more inches left!" Tsuna was throwing a mini fit, sometimes they were glad Tsuna only did this when Reborn was out of the mansion. It had been 10 years since they took up this job as Vongola's 10 generation. Many battles had taken place by them and many parties crashed by them too. Many upgrades on weapons and new discoveries on flames as well.

"Gokudera, when is the party going to start?" Tsuna asked after he composed himself, Gokudera went on to explain the many other things they needed to do before they could start the party. While Gokudera was rambling Tsuna took out a notebook and scribbled something in it, Tsuna then frowned at what he saw in the notebook. Tsuna shut the notebook with a soft 'puff', sighing with a little too much age coming out as well.

"Tenth? Is everything okay?" Gokudera asked when he went over and looked at the book too.

Gokudera sighed too when he looked at the book. "... You have a problem with your inferiority complex" Gokudera said. Tsuna was about to smack him when they heard loud thundering footsteps from outside in the hallway. The door had been slammed open, creating a few hinges to break on the massive doors.

"SAWADA! I have all of the things ready! Whenever you want to start we can to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled with a somewhat controlled volume.

"Okay, Big-bro," Tsuna said, he waved Ryohei that his message got across, and with bloody ears in the end. Ryohei left quieter then when he came Tsuna was glad he got out of 'that' phase before they came to the mansion. A small silence rolled over and Tsuna put away his notebook in his breast pocket and straightened his suit. 

Tsuna looked at Gokudera with an expectant look in his eyes, "So Gokudera, Shimon is coming too? Right?" .

Gokudera smiled, "Of course, it wouldn't be a party without them would it?".

"Of course, how silly of me to forget that fact" Tsuna chuckled and held his hands behind his back, kinda like Nono did.

Gokudera shifted his weight to his other foot. "Well Tenth, I must go help with the last details, I will see you later!" Gokudera quickly mummered before he rushed out of the room skillfully avoiding the broken down with ease. Tsuna smiled and huffed laugh, he walked over to his desk. when he sat down he opened his desk's hidden compartment and pulled out a roll of measuring tape. With a smile still evident, he put the tape back and sat still for a few seconds.

"I thought I'd be at least 6'ft..." Tsuna whined as he started banging his head on the table. In the notebook, it said that Tsuna's height went down to 5'8 ft. Tsuna hit his head on last time and let his hurting head rest on his desk.

'I'll just go see what people are doing'

Tsuna grudgingly got up and put on his cape, it supposedly made him look taller. 'You were a smart man! Primo!' Tsuna said to himself as he left his office in search of someone to occupy himself with. As he walked down the hallway he saw one of his brilliant engineering scientists.

"Gianni! How's everything going with the new flame tracker?" Tsuna asked when he ran up to the chubby Italian man. Gianni turned around surprised and hugged the lean man, he let go and made sure his sleek hair was still in place.

"W-well it's going great! I've actually just left to get the final piece!" He enthused happily. "And get this, I've also made a new switch on the Ten-Year-Bazooka!" Gianni said with a wide smile.

"Urrg" Tsuna groaned, Tsuna had also been making a 'You gotta be kidding me!' face as Gianni pulled Tsuna to the lab were all the weapons and defensive trap activations were. It was better than having it in his literal backyard, along with it looking like a war zone.

~

"We're here!" Gianni yelled when he raced to the other side of the room, the room was filled was gadgets, dirty rags, some blankets and empty bags of chips were laying around, little sucker sticks were spilling out of a desk along with the mess.

Tsuna picked up one of the dirty rags and caught a glimpse of what was inside. On instinct, he dropped that 'thing' as quick as he could. 'I should really let the experienced maids clean this' Tsuna thought to himself as he walked around the piles of trash.

"Tada!" Gianni exclaimed as he held up a magenta bazooka, "Look here Vongola! I've used the same wiring components the Bovino used and was able to make a switch, here on the side, that lets you decide if you want to be younger or older! " The small man was jumping with joy to show Tsuna his brilliant craftsmanship. Tsuna just looked at the bazooka. He slowly took one, large, step back as to not get hit. Too many times had he seen what that thing does to people and their mental state.

"I've also added another button! Ha-ha! This button lets you choose you how long you want to change, so far I have 5 minutes, 5 weeks and 5 months!" Gianni twisted the button showing how it works and making proud faces to show how proud he is.

Tsuna let his face make a smile, he was genuinely proud at the moment. "Well, that is very impressive Gianni, I have to admit, this is a brilliant tactic!" Tsuna said as he smiled, proud at his technician.

"Well, Gianni I will take my leave," Tsuna then dismissed himself and was walking away from the mechanic. Tsuna's head flared with pain and he knew something was not going to happen. 

Suddenly a loud crashing sound could be heard, Tsuna barely looked to his side only to be greeted with a giant King-Mosca flying at him at incredible speed.

Tsuna jumped out of the way bumping into Gianni who was putting away the bazooka. Time slowed, Tsuna watched everything happen as if it was a T.V. sitcom.

"Waah!"

Gianni was pushed and thrown the bazooka backward. Tsuna and Gianni fell on their butts and heard the bazooka make a loud crash, some smoke and sparks could be seen coming from the bazooka. Gianni was out for the count at the moment and Mosca King was still crashing into other rooms. Tsuna held his head, he peeked through the smoke and saw the bazooka, ever so slowly, agonizingly slowly, stop right in front of him.

"Oh..No" Tsuna whispered, he said his prayers and let whatever would happen to happen. He just wished that it wouldn't end badly.

"Hiiiiie!" Was the last "word" Tsuna yelled until a loud 'BANG' went off as well as steel doors being kicked open.

"Will you please be QUIET! I'm trying to sleep for God's sake-" The sleepy Shoichi was cut off by a loud blood-curdling scream, the scream was loud enough to be heard from all over the mansion, close guardians came rushing over to the horrific scream. They knew it to only come from one source. As a few guardians arrived the smoke and dust dissipated slowly.

"WHAT IS WRONG!?" Ryohei yelled as he was one of the first to arrive.

"TENTH!?" Came the second cry from Gokudera, who ushed Ryohei ver and down the steps into the lab.

"Boss..?" Came a shy voice behind Gokudera.

The small group could make out a small shape in the dust and smoke. A short figure came wobbling out waving his hands and shaking profusely.

"G-guys.." 

The small squad of guardians saw a 14-year-old Tsuna come out of the smoke.

"I-I-I.." Tsuna was at a loss for words, all he could do was shed bitter tears making his eyes puffy and wet.

"T-Tenth.. is everything.. okay?" Gokudera asked with caution. With Tsuna being 14 and so 'short' again must be such a fear-inducing shock to a person with an inferiority complex.

"EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY! CANT YOU SEE!? IM SO SHORT AGAIN, LIKE HOW I WAS WHEN I WAS 14!, OH MY GOD, I THINK I MIGHT HAVE A HEART ATTACK!" Tsuna screamed and yelled as he panicked, he was shaking and shivering. His face was wild and it was obvious that the panic set in quickly. Tsuna paced around, bitting his small hands and scratching his fluffy hair. A small groan came from behind the terrified now 14-year-old. Gianni got up and went over to the bazooka. 

"Vongola, are you okay?" Gianni asked as he picked up the now broken bazooka.

"Gianni, what were the buttons set to?" Tsuna asked. The malice and death that rolled off Tsuna's tongue were spine chilling.

Gianni looked at the magenta time machine and read off what he saw.

"T-ten years younger a-and five.." Gianni couldn't make himself say the last part.

"Five what Gianni?" Tsuna asked as he walked closer to Gianni.

"FIVE WHAT GIANNI!?" Tsuna cried out in his face. The bazooka dropped to the floor and tears of fear collected in Gianni's eyes. 

"F-five months!" Gianni shouted getting it out and in the open. Everyone was silent and their faces morphed into a horrified gasp.

Tsuna walked backward slowly, he then slumped down, his hands were holding his wet face that was soaked in tears.

"I-it's okay boss, I'm sure it'll be okay!" Chrome said in a somewhat positive voice.

"I have a meeting in three weeks.." Tsuna said in a voice demeaning of no life.

"Ooo..." The three guardians said. They then looked away, trying not to look in Tsuna's general direction.

"let's get you out of here first, I'm sure the smoke won't be good for your body," Gokudera said as he ushered Tsuna up and out of the room.

Tsuna took long and slow steps out, everyone could see his soul slowly dripping out of his body as he walked.


End file.
